The Betreyal
by Avanti-17
Summary: Here Daya and Abhijeet are best friends . They are in the same college . As the tittle suggests betrayal , want to know who betrayed whom , peep in the story ...
1. The golden days

I am back with a new story , hope you will like it .

_A person was sitting on the bench . He was thinking why his best friend had betrayed him . What was missing in him ? Why had he left him ? He was thinking so but a sweet memory about them flashed before him..._

**( Flashback start )**

**On the first day of the college :**

Daya came in the classroom and sat down . Actually it was the very first day of college , many students were not present in the classroom and the class had some time to begin . Being a sincere student , he came well before time . He was a very reserved person, who do not like to talk too much , intelligent and a smart person . After some time , some students came in and sat in the class .

Finally the professor came in, all the students wished him . As the students were new , the professor asked everyone for their introduction . One by one the students were giving their introduction , then a boy looking pretty confident came and asked the permission to came in the class . As the professor granted , he came in and sat beside Daya , as no space was there for him to sit .

Now it came Daya ' s turn to give the introduction . He started telling as _My name is Daya Shetty . I came from Mumbai . I got 85 % in 12 th ._

As he gave the introduction , most of the people were shocked seeing his confidence and by his scores . They were impressed .

Now it was Abhijeet ' s turn to give introduction . He started as _Myself Abhijeet Shrivastava . I came from Pune . My hobbies are singing and reading the books . I got 80 % in 12 th ._Daya who was sitting beside him was thinking about him only . Like this , thus the introduction of all students was done .

Now the professor said " Welcome you all to the college . This is your first day of your college . I don ' t want my lecture be the boring ones like others do . Let ' s do something new . Now all of you , one by one come in front and draw any picture which you want on the blackboard " and holding the chalk , giving it to the first student .

The students came one by one and finally it was Daya ' s turn , he drew a flower . After that Abhijeet drew a apple . After all the students had done their drawing , the blackboard was full of the drawings such as sun , birds , flowers , flower pots , etc .

Now the professor said " All of you have drawn the pictures whichever you like . Now I will divide you into groups . Each group will have to make a story which will contain everything that has been drawn on the board . The best story will win . "

Now the groups were made by luck , both Abhijeet and Daya were in the same group . Now the groups started telling their stories . After completion of stories , the professor declared Daya and Abhijeet ' s group as the winner and the class was the ended with this .

The second profesor came in . The overall lecture was a boring . But Abhijeet was listening to his lecture very carefully , whereas other students were present only physically and not mentally . Finally the lecture was over and the students left a hush..

It was the time was for the recess . Now Abhijeet initatied the conversation with Daya as " Hi I am Abhijeet " .

Daya : I am Daya .

Abhijeet : Friends .

Daya : Sure , why not ?

Abhijeet : Well do you know anyone in the class ?

Daya : Actually no , you are the first friend which I met in the college .

Abhijeet : I was asking to you because this city is completely new to me .

Daya : Oh !!

Soon they started talking on many random topics . They found that they were having almost the similar choices .

Abhijeet : We share a lot of similar choices as well as opinions . Isn ' t it a strange thing ?

Daya : Well , it is . Looks like we are a match for each other . Our intrests are also same .

Abhijeet : It is being a long road to go for our friendship .

Daya : Absolutely ..

**( Flashback end ) **

_He was in his pool of thoughts when, a firm hand was put on his shoulders . He came out of the thinking process and looked up . The other person said " For how much time you are going to sit here ? It is better for you to come out as early as possible and accept that he is not there for you " . After saying this the other person left ._

_The person who was sitting on the bench was not still being able to accept the fact that his friend had betrayed him . He was mumbling to himself " Why everytime me ? I am not capable for friendship . Everyone who comes in my life does so ... But this was completely different than the rest of them but this person also proved that he is the same ..."_

_He was still sitting on the bench , when another person came near him and said " Why are you doing this with you ? Why are you harming yourself ? He is not going to come back . Abhijeet now come out of it . _Yes the person was Abhijeet and the other person was his another friend Madhur ._ Now come with me . " He forcefully lifted Abhijeet__ and made him stand ._

_They were walking and suddenly Abhijeet holded his head . Madhur noticed __this . He made Abhijeet to sit in chair . He offered him water and pill . Here Abhijeet was in huge pain . It became unbearable for him and water started flowing from his eyes . Seeing Madhur with a pill and water , he took it ._

_After few minutes , Madhur found Abhijeet had slept off due to pill . He carried him to his home ._

_After settling him on his bed , Madhur was thinking , why this happens with good people only ? Why only Abhijeet have to face its consequences ? Wherever he is , will have to face its consequences ..._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Let me clear some things . It was a group of students Daya , Abhijeet , Madhur and Ruchir . The first person who came to Abhijeet was Ruchir and the second was Madhur . Madhur and Ruchir were the common friends between Daya and Abhijeet . Both of them wish for their friends well being .

Do you want me to continue to this story ?

Hope you will like the chapter . Also hope that you have no problem with dialogs written in English ...


	2. Chapter 2

If there are any mistakes then consider it .

Here is the next chapter .

Hope will like it .

**Chapter start**

**On the other side :**

It was a evening time .A person was sitting alone . He was feeling very sad , alone . He was thinking that , he should not done that with his friend cum the best friend who can act as brother , mother sometimes as a strict father ... and his condition after bearing all this .

Another person came near him , and said in a little bit louder tone " Daya , What are you thinking about ? If you are feeling so sad , why don ' t you ask for forgiveness to him or just a talk with him ? It will make you a little bit confortable . " ( _The person is Daya and the person speaking is Ruchir ) _

Daya : Yes ruchir , I was thinking about him only . I should not have done that to him . I do want to ask for forgiveness from him .

Ruchir : If you are thinking so , then why don ' t you implement it practically ?

Daya : No , I can ' t face him . I don ' t want to hear his desperate, broken voice .

Suddenly he felt from inside that something bad is going to happen . He said to Ruchir in a desperately " Please call to Abhijeet . I beg to you . Just let me know that he is fine . Will you please make a call to him for me ? "

Ruchir : Please Daya don ' t beg to me . I am your friend . I understand you very well and I also know your state of mind . I want your as well as Abhijeet ' s well being . Just wait , I will make a call to him .

Now Ruchir was dialing Abhijeet ' s number . The phone was ringing . After 2 - 3 bells , a voice initated " Hello " .

Ruchir : Is Abhijeet there ? May I speak to him ?

Madhur : Ruchir , it ' s me Madhur . I am with Abhijeet . He is sleeping at this time . Tell me what you want . I will tell it to Abhijeet .

Ruchir : It ' s nothing so urgent . I just wanted to talk with Abhijeet and ensure his well being . ( Now in serious tone ) Is everything fine with him ? Why is he sleeping at this time ?

Madhur : Yes everything is fine with him . The same thing , an attack but a mild one .

Ruchir : ( in a angry tone ) This thing you are telling it me now . You could have told this earlier to me . What if , I hadn ' t called Abhijeet at this moment ? You have really made a plan to hide this from me .

Madhur : ( Listening to his angry tone ) Relax Ruchir , everything is fine now . The situation is now under control . Don ' t take tension . If I was enable to handle the situation , I should have asked for your help .

Ruchir : Well , take care of him as well as yourself . Feel free to call me if you are having a problem .

Madhur : Ya surely .

Now the call got cut .

After Ruchir kept the call , Daya in panicking manner , said " Tell me ruchir , is everything fine ? "

Ruchir : Daya relax . Now listen to me very carefully . Actually Abhijeet had an attack .

Listening this , Daya became tensed .

Ruchir : ( now continuing ) But Madhur is with him . He is taking care of him . You just calm down yourself .

Daya : How can I calm down myself in this situation ? This conditon of him is because of me only . I am the person who is solely responsible for this .

Ruchir : Daya , it was not your fault . What you had done was for Abhijeet only . It was done only for well being of Abhijeet .

Listening to this , now Daya became a little bit calm . Soon the night came , both Daya and Ruchir had their dinner . After dinner , Daya slept asleep soon . Ruchir went inside and saw Daya sleeping because of sleeping tablets in the water which he had mixed . He was weaving a hand on his hairs and then thinking _What condition Daya has made of himself and on the other side of Abhijeet . The quality time the four of them had spent together . _

Now to himself in a determined tone " Believe on me Daya . I will make the things , as they were . " and made a plan .

**On the Abhijeet ' s side :**

Here Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully . After the call by ruchir , Madhur was sitting beside him . He was thinking how he became friend with Daya and Abhijeet .

**( flashback start )**

Daya and Abhijeet had now became good friends .

It was the ordinary day , like another days , but he became late for the lecture as tyre of his two - wheeler got punctured . He made his way to classroom . In the classroom , he found all the seats to be preoccupied , just one seat was left beside Daya . He asked for permission to come inside to professor and got seated beside Daya . The lectures were soon over . In the lectures , Abhijeet was having a look at him time to time .

Now it was the recess time . Firstly Abhijeet spoke up " I am Abhijeet " forwarding a hand towards him . He said " I am Madhur "

Abhijeet : Well this is my friend Daya .

Daya : Hello Madhur .

Madhur : Hi Daya .

Abhijeet : Well Madhur , nice handwriting you have ! Some people have handwriting which can be just readable ( pointing towards Daya )

Madhur : No , no Abhijeet You are just praising me a lot .

Abhijeet : It ' s a fact . Well you listen to boring lectures very carefully .

Madhur : Actually , I love the subject . Hence I listen to lecture very carefully .

Abhijeet : Oh ! I see .

Madhur : Friends .

Abhijeet : Off course yaar .

**( flashback end )**

Madhur : ( to himself ) Please god , keep their friendship as it was . Let their misunderstandings be clear soon . I can ' t see them in such a state .

Madhur : ( in a determined tone ) I need to talk about this to Ruchir .

Now both the friends Madhur and Ruchir determined to bring Abhijeet and Daya together to sort their problems .

**Chapter end**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will Madhur and Ruchir be successful in their mission ?

Stay tuned ...

Thanks for your support .

**Thanks a lot to all the reviewers .**


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you will like the chapter . Now enjoy reading it . If any mistakes please consider it .

**Chapter start**

After some time Madhur found movement in Abhijeet ' s hand . Now he woke up completely . He was scanning his surroundings . Seeing him woken up , Madhur said " How are you feeling now ? "

Abhijeet : Fine , but what happened to me ? How I am here ?

Madhur : You again had the same problem . I brought you here to home . Go and freshen yourself and then come for dinner .

Abhijeet : Ok !!!

After sometime Abhijeet came and both the friends had their dinner while chatting and went to sleep in their respective rooms .

**On Abhijeet ' s side :**

He was in half sitting position . He was thinking about Madhur ' s behavior . Not a single word he had spoken about him ( Daya ) and supported him right from the begining of their friendship .

His thinking process was interrupted by Madhur , who stormed inside and said " Now just sleep . Don ' t think about anything . We have our college for tommorow and I don ' t want both us to be late for college . "

After his departure, Abhijeet again drifted in past.

**( flashback start )**

He now got accquainted with the college , his professors , and his friends . He was very happy by this new environment . Along with this , he was internally very happy being the CR ( class representative ) of his class . But he didn ' t had any idea that this day will become the worst day of his life .

He was in the class , had a small fight with Daya . He was thinking about Daya only . The whole day passed like this and now it was the end of the last lecture . Now all the students were going to their respective homes . Abhijeet was also going home . He was climbing down the stairs , he saw Daya who was almost at the end of the stairs and going to home . Abhijeet called his name , but Daya was unable to hear him , he was moving . Abhijeet was in the same trance , he did not notice the next stair , and fall down rolling till the last step . His head was bleeding profusely . All he knew was someone was calling his name and did not remember anything .

After sometime he opened his eyes , found himself in the hospital . Seeing his opened eyes , Daya called doctor . Doctor checked him and declared him as fine but needs rest .

Soon doctor left , Abhijeet now trying to sit when Daya supported him and saying " What is this ? Can ' t you wait for a minute ? I was here only for you . "

Abhijeet : You are not angry with me now .

Daya : No , I am not . Who told you to be after me ? Where was your attention ?

Abhijeet : ( feeling relived ) Actually I was thinking about you only and you just left abruptly .

Daya : Don ' t worry now . I am with you . Actually I am sorry Abhijeet , I didn ' t want to hurt you .

Abhijeet : Don ' t be sorry Daya . I was not your fault , it was completely my fault . I didn ' t noticed the stair beneath .

Daya : So have you forgiven me ?

Abhijeet : Obivously yaar . Now go and talk about my discharge .

Daya : No , It ' s not fair .

Abhijeet : Everything is fair Daya , now just go .

Daya came back and said " Let ' s go to home . Doctor has given you discharge but with minimum 4 days rest . "

Abhijeet : Thanks Daya .

After few days , he again fixed a appointment with Doctor , as he was having headaches . The doctor adviced him not to take stress and due to stress only he was having headaches . He prescribed him the medicine and told that he will have the same problem forever and the only solution is taking medicines which will provide temporary relief .

**( flashback end )**

He didn ' t knew when he slept off .

The next day arose . The four of them Daya , Abhijeet , Ruchir and Madhur went to college . Ruchir and Madhur were ready to execute their plan . Accordingly Ruchir sent Daya in the library making a excuse as librarian called him and Madhur sent Abhijeet in library by telling him that he had left his book their .

Now both of them Abhijeet and Daya were alone in the library . Abhijeet internally wanted to talk with Daya but seeing Daya ' s attitude his skipped his plan of talking with him .

Daya : ( in mind ) Kya halat ho gayi tumhari Abhijeet ek hi din mein ? Kyu khayal nahi rakh rahe ho apna ?

Abhijeet : ( in mind ) Puchna chahte ho na mere bare mein , puch kyu nahi rahe ho ?

Daya : ( in mind ) Har bar mein hi kyu bolu . Kabhi kabhi use bhi initate karna chahiye .

Abhijeet : ( in mind ) Hunh . Mai nahi bolne wala iske sath . Jab tak ye nahi bolta tab tak .

Daya : ( in mind ) Ha bahut ego hai na . Ab mein bilkul bhi nahi bolne wala . Main bhi apni jid nahi chodne wala .

Abhijeet : ( in mind ) Mai iske taraf kyu dhyan de raha hu . Mujhe to book leni hai na . Jaldi se book le leta hu nahito late hojayega .

He now realized the situation and went to take Madhur ' s book . Now Daya also came out of his trance and was going to meet the librarian , then only Abhimanyu came inside the library .

( Abhimanyu is another student who is studying in the same class as that four of them )

Daya : Arey Abhi , tum yaha ?

Abhimanyu : Ha wo mujhe ek book leni thi . Waise tum kya rahe ho ?

Daya : Mujhe librarian ne bulaya tha isliye aya tha . Waise kya mein tumhare sath chal sakta hu book lene ke liye ?

Abhimanyu : Of course yaar , chalo chaltein he yaha se . Waise bhi yaha pe kuch makkhiyan hai .

Daya : Ha , ha chalte hai .

Meanwhile Abhijeet was also present there and heard their conversation .

Abhijeet : ( in mind ) Bahut badal gaye ho tum Daya . Mera Daya aisa nahi tha . Ab to tumhe ek aur Abhi mil gaya hai aur tumhe ek naya dost , jo tumhara sath nibhaye . Waise bhi ab ek makkhi hi to hu . Then he decided something . Agar tumhe mere sath ki jarurat nahi hai na Daya , to mujhe bhi nahi hai . Mai bhi reh sakta hu tumhare bina . He composed himself and came out of the library

**Outside ( **Where Ruchir and Madhur were hiding ) :

Ruchir : Kya karein inn dono ka ? Samne hai phir bhi baat nahi kar rahe .

Madhur : Ha yaar , in dono ka kya karein . Ek jidi hai to dusra maha jidi .

Ruchir : ( Seeing Abhimanyu inside ) Pahile ye dono kya kam the jo ye bhi aa gaya yaha .

Madhur : Ye kuch na kuch jarur gadbad karega ander .

Ruchir : ( Seeing him talking with Daya ) Kar di gadbad .

Madhur : Hamara to plan fail kar diya in dono ne .

Ruchir : Kuch aur sochna padega .

Madhur : Chalo hum bhi nikalte hai . Nahito wo pakad lega jasoos ..

Ruchir : Chalo .

Both of them went in class . After sometime Abhijeet also arrived there . He handed over the book to Madhur and said " Ye lo tumhari book "

Madhur : Thanks yaar and accepted the book .

Abhijeet : Maar khayega mujhse .

Madhur : Acha nahi bolta .

Their conversation left incomplete as professor arrived , still Daya was not in class . He came late for the class along with Abhimanyu .

**Chapter end**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Actually my hindi is not so good . But still I have added some sentences in hindi as well .

Hope that confusion has become clear about Abhijeet ' s illness .

Thanks to all reviewers .


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter start**

Now both Daya and Abhimanyu took entry into class at the same time . Here Abhijeet was in his own pool of thoughts , a sweet memory flashed in his mind .

**( flashback start )**

Daya : Abhijeet , hum ab dost hai . Kya mein tumhe Abhi bula sakta hu ?

Abhijeet : Ha ha Daya , isme puchne wali kya baat hai ? Tumhe jis naam se bulana hai us naam se bulau tum .

Daya : Lekin , meri ek shart hai , sirf main tumhe Abhi bulaonga . Baki koi nahi .

Abhijeet : Shart manjoor hai Jahapana .

Daya : Kya Abhi tum bhi na .

**( flashback end ) **

But he became sad when he remembered Daya calling Abhimanyu as Abhi .

Daya : ( in mind ) Kitna dukh de raha hu mai Abhi ko . Ek to meri wajah se uski tabiyat kharab ho gayi thi aur to aur aaj bhi bahut batamizi se baat ki uske sath . Mujhe kuch na kuch to karna padega . Mujhe mera hasta hu dost phir se lana padega .

The class was going on when a notice arrived that a college tour was going for 10 days to kullu manali after 10 days. All the students were very excited and started making noise . Finally the professor made them silent .

Hearing this an idea popped into Daya ' s mind . Ha ye sahi rahega . Mein is tour mein Abhi ko mana ke rahunga chahe jo ho jaye .

After college was over .

Madhur : Ruchir , Abhijeet Kya tum dono tour pe chal rahe ho ?

Ruchir : Ha , mai to abhi se excited hu . Pure 10 din ka tour hai . Kitna maja ayega .

Madhur : Abhijeet , tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahe ? Tum chalna nahi chahte kya tour ko ?

Abhijeet : Ha yaar, mera mann nahi hai ane ka .

Madhur : Dekho Abhijeet , aise doston ke sath waqt bitne ke mauke phir nahi ayenge . Aage jake tumhe pachtava hoga , ki meri college ki tour gayi thi lekin mai nahi gaya tha . Please Abhijeet mere khatir ha kar do .

Abhijeet ; ( now smiling a little bit ) Ha baba aa raha hu tumhare sath . Ab khush .

Madhur : Bohot jyada .

The next day list was made of students who were going for tour . Also professor asked students to make a group of 4 , for staying in hotels .

Madhur was thinking , what to do now ? They were already three and wanted only one person . He was thinking about the fourth person and idea popped in his mind .

He went to Daya and asked whether he could come to their group and afterall Daya was on his mission Abhi ko manao so approved very quickly . Now Madhur gave their names of four people as he , Ruchir , Abhijeet and Daya . The journey was by train . All of the students were excited for tour .

Finally the day of the tour arrived . All the students reached at the station . Luckily Abhijeet and Daya had middle and upper berths resp and Madhur and Ruchir had left downward and upward seat . All of them were in the same compartment . As the journey was of full day , they decided to play cards . But after some time , they got bored by playing cards . Hence decided to play antakshari . Thus the journey was going on with teasing each other .

Madhur : ( in mind ) Jaane anjane mein hi sahi , ye dono ek dusre ke sath to anne lage . Lagta hai is bar sulah ho kar hi rahegi .

Finally they reached to Chandigarh , their first destination and moved to their hotel . As they reached at night time , professor asked them to rest for night and come tommorrow morning at sharp 8 am , as they have to move to The Rock Garden .

At hotel , now professors were allocating rooms to all students . The rooms were allocated . All moved towards their respective rooms . Four of them too moved to their respective rooms .

Daya was coming with Madhur , Ruchir , and Abhijeet . Seeing this Abhijeet to Madhur in a low tone " Madhur , ye Daya kyu aa raha hai hamare sath ? "

Madhur : Wo actually hum charo hai ek room mein . Tumhe kuch problem hai ?

Abhijeet : Arey , nahi yaar mujhe kyu problem hogi .

Inside the room as all them were tired by the journey of the train , hence slept by having their dinner .

The next morning arose . As Abhijeet woke up first , he became ready very quickly and then woke up all three of them . Now all of them had woken up and became ready quickly and went downstairs .

Now all the students were ready to go to The Rock Garden . In the bus , Abhijeet was sitting alone whereas Ruchir and Madhur were sitting together as bus was 22 . Now Daya also came inside , he saw that no one was beside Abhijeet and so got seated beside him .

Abhijeet : Tum mere sath kyu baithe ho ? Jao na abhimanyu ke sath .

Daya : Meri marzi mein jaha chahe baithu . Mujhe yaha pe baithna tha isliye baith gaya.

Abhijeet : ( in a low tone ) Ha ha aab tumhari hi marzi hai , jab chaha tab aye aur jab chahe tab nikal liye . Mai to khilona hi hu na .

Daya : ( heared what he said ) ( in mind ) Maine kitna jyada hurt kiya hai Abhi ko . Ab mai hi usse manaunga . Dekhta hu kab tak mujhe naraz rahta hai , mera naam bhi Daya hai Daya . Ab dekhna tumhari narazgi kaise dur karta hu .

Daya pretended that he heard nothing . Now in the bus all were singing together songs . They reached the rock garden at 10 am . Professor ordered all of them to come at sharp 12 :30 pm .

All the students with their respective groups went inside . Daya and Ruchir were moving together whereas Abhijeet and Ruchir were going together .

Abhijeet saw a arena where the mirrors were there . In each mirror , their was some speciality , in one mirror one looked fatty ,in another one looked taller . He was busy in watching it , he had no attention towards Madhur .

On the other hand , Madhur was busy in watching aquarium . After some time he noticed that Abhijeet was not with him . Here Abhijeet also realized that Madhur was not with him .

Daya was busy on riding on swings , whereas Ruchir was busy in seeing the architectures made by the rock . Ruchir came too long from Daya and Daya was left alone on the swings .

**Chapter end **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and silent readers too .**

**The next will be the last chapter and thus end of the story .**


	5. Chapter 5

Till now : The four of them Abhijeet , Ruchir , Madhur and Daya got seperated from each other in The Rock Garden .

**Chapter start**

Now Abhijeet was searching for Madhur whereas Daya was searching for Ruchir . While searching they across each other.

Daya : Kya tumne Ruchir ko dekha ?

Abhijeet : Nahi . Kya tumne Madhur ko dekha ?

Daya : Nahi . ( thought ) Ye sahi mauka hai Abhijeet ko manane ka .

Abhijeet was about to move from there , when Daya hold his hand stopped him .

Daya : Abhijeet , please ruk jao .

Abhijeet : Kyu ruko mein ?

Daya : Dekho Abhijeet , ye anjan sheher hai . Yahan pe hum nahi kisko pechnate hai or nahi koi hume . Aur hamare aas pass koi hamare college se bhi nahi hai . Please mere liye ruk jao .

Hearing his words Abhijeet ' s heart melted a little bit and he decided to stay with him .

Abhijeet : Chalo , Daya hum rasta dhundte hai .

Daya : Ha chalo .

While they were finding their route Daya decided to bring out which was in Abhijeet ' s mind .

Daya : Abhi , please mujhe maaf kar do . Maine jane anjane mein tumhe bahut hurt kar diya . Mai tumhe jaan bilkul hurt karna nahi chahta tha .

Abhijeet : Nahi Daya , galti meri hai . Maine bhi tumse baatamezi se baat ki . I am sorry .

Daya : Ab sach sach batao tumhare mann mein kya tha . Kuch bhi mat chupao . Bolo jo bolna hai tumhe .

Abhijeet : Daya ,tumhe jo samjhna hai samjho , lekin jab tum aur Abhimanyu ek sath the, tab mujhe bahut bura lag raha . Uske baad tum kuch dino se mere saath thik se baat bhi nahi kar rahe the. Mujhe laga maine kuch kiya hai , jiske wajah se tum Abhimanyu ke saath rah rahe ho . Mai bus wahi soch raha tha ki meri kya galti hai. Library mein bhi tumne usse Abhi kaha , wo mere samne , us baat ka mujhe bahut bura laga . Uske baad tumne mujhe us ke saath milkar Makkhi kaha aur to aur tum uske hi saath class mein aa gaye . Mujhe laga tumne mujhe chhod diya aur Abhimanyu ko apna dost bana liya and started crying .

Daya : Dekho Abhi , roo mat . Jo hua usme tumhari koi galti nahi thi . Mujhe bhi samjahna chahiye tha . Mujhe tumhe chod ke nahi jana tha . Mai to chahta tha ke mere sath ek aur naya dost ho wo bhi bilkul tumhari tarah . Maine humesha Abhimanyu mein tumhe hi khoja hai , Abhi .

Hearing his explanation Abhijeet just hugged him and started crying again . Daya now patting his back and said " Bus aab rona band karo . Nahito mai chala jaunga . "

Abhijeet : ( clearing his eyes ) Nahi Daya please mujhe chod ke mat jao . Mai nahi rah sakta tumhare bagair .

Daya : Nahi jane wala Abhi kabhi bhi nahi aur tum apna khayal kyu nahi rakha ? Wo to achha hua Madhur tha tumhare sath .

Abhijeet : Wo , actually tum mere sath nahi the bus isiliye. Jab tak tum ho mera khayal to tum hi rakhoge na .

Daya : Waise Abhi , tumhe nahi lagta ki problem bohot chhotisi thi . Uske wajah se itne dino se hamare bich mein duriyan thi .

Abhijeet : Ha Daya . Agar tum mujhse nahi puchte na , to pata kab tak chalta ye . Waise Daya mein tumse ek promise chahta hu , tum doge mujhe .

Daya : Ye bhi kya baat hu . Jo chahiye mein tumhe dunga .

Abhijeet : Chahe tumhare jindegi mein kitne bhi log aa jaye , lekin tum mujhe apne aap se kabhi dur nahi hone doge .

Daya : My Abhi ' s promise . Meri jindengi mein tumhari jagah koi aur le hi nahi sakta , tum mere sabse pehele dost ho is college mein . Mein ek baat tumse kehna chahta hu , jo bhi baat hai tumhare mann mein wo sidhe sidhe bol diya karo , aise mann mein chupaya mat karo .

Abhijeet : Ha , Daya mai tumhare samne hi sab kuch bol diya karunga . Chalo aab rasta dhundte hai . Sab log humara intezar kar rahe honge .

Daya : Ha yaar .

Here Madhur and Ruchir were roaming here and there found each other .

Madhur : Acha hua yaar tum dikh gaye . Kya tumne Abhijeet ko dekha ?

Ruchir : Nahi . Kya tumne Daya ko dekha ?

Madhur : Nahi yaar . Chalo hum dono sath mein milkar dhundhte hai unhe .

Ruchir : Mujhe lagta hai , hame waha par jana chahiye jaha pe sir ne bola tha . Shayad wo dono wahi pe ho .

Madhur : Ha Ruchir , aisa ho sakta hai . Ek baar dekhne mein kya harz hai . Waise bhi 12 : 15 ho rahe hai . Hume wapas bhi to bulaya hai.

Ruchir : Ha chalo chalte hai .

The four of them reached at the spot where professor had asked them to come . They were very happy seeing each other .

Madhur took Abhijeet in a corner .

Madhur : Kya tum dono ke beech sulah ho gayi ?

Abhijeet : Ha Madhur . Thanks Madhur , tumne mera us din khayal rakha sath mein mujhe aur Daya ko ek karne ki koshis bhi ki .

Madhur : Arey , thanks wanks chodo aur tumhe kaise pata chala ki plan ke baarein mein .

Abhijeet : Yun hi mujhe Abhijeet nahi kehte . Sab ki khabar rahti hai mujhe . Chalo aab chale , sab intezar kar rahe honge .

and they went back with everybody .

The misunderstanding between friends has been removed and the four friends enjoyed their tour very happily and decided that whatever may come , they will not leave each other at any cost .

**Chapter end**

Here is the happy ending of the story . Hope that you will like it .

**Thanks for reviewing on the previous chapter .**

Thanks a lot for your support .

Thanks to all who reviewed and silent readers too .

Thus it was last story ' s last chapter and I now I bid your adieu on fanfiction .

Bye . Take care .


End file.
